


香槟玫瑰之语2

by LZfourteen



Category: it is not for a fandom
Genre: F/F, 你 - Freeform, 李鹤东 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZfourteen/pseuds/LZfourteen
Relationships: 你李鹤东
Kudos: 5





	香槟玫瑰之语2

姑娘仅存的一丝理智被药物给打败了，伸手拉过李鹤东的手，覆在身前的柔软上，靠近他，吻上他。微微闭着眼晴，把香唇凑到了他的嘴上不停地在唇上蠕动，时而轻轻地咬磨着，继而，竟然轻轻地扣开他的牙关，那一只嫩舌便伸入他那湿润的嘴中

她的唇异常莹润香甜，李鹤东上次吻她的时候，就感觉到了。他不是没吻过别的女孩，可是却从来没有过这种感觉，吻着她清甜的双唇，鼻尖飘过她身上甜而不腻的清香气息，他只觉得一向沉稳自制的自己，仿佛随时有可能失控。

她闪着温柔的目光扫过了他的心尖，让他心里很狠颤悠了ー下。灼热的气息让女孩好像有了平时看不到的独特娇媚。

我这就帮你!

李鹤东给姑娘脱了个一干二净，把她从床上抱到浴缸里，打开花洒，一股股暖流撒了下来，水流如同电流一般，惹得小姑娘一阵阵酥麻，直往李鹤东的怀里钻。  
“小妖精！”说着为姑娘擦洗着身子，便洗着，身下的小兄弟也起了反应，姑娘又时不时发出娇喘，仿佛要酥断人骨头，又一样粘着自己舍不得分开。毛巾覆在姑娘的蝴蝶骨上，向下轻轻擦拭着，姑娘的身子软的很，擦着背，身前的乳房晃动着，不安着。于是，他一手拿着毛巾擦洗，另一手则向前游走，握住了姑娘身前的柔软，手指撩拨着乳头，摩挲着乳晕，稍稍一用劲便变换了形状。这一手在身前的柔软处停留，另一只手握着毛巾向下到了腰窝，姑娘的腰窝处敏感地很，稍稍一动，便觉得痒得不行，她的腰很细，就连不善风骚的李鹤东都想起那一句“嬛嬛一袅楚宫腰”仿佛两只手就可以握住她的盈盈细腰，轻轻一掐便要落下痕迹。  
“唔——嗯——叔叔，热，难受，叔叔……”  
李鹤东得加快速度清洗了。  
忍着身下的膨胀，他终于给姑娘收拾好了，轻轻放在大床上，自己则快速地洗了澡，正洗着，浴室的门把手忽然被打开，李鹤东被姑娘从背后抱着，李鹤东的大手覆上姑娘的小手“马上就好”

只听见姑娘略带着哭腔说着“你是不是不要我了？把我一个人扔在那？你是不是不喜欢我？”

李鹤东转了身“我要你！我喜欢你，喜欢得紧呢！”说着便吻了姑娘，就在一瞬间，呼吸被夺去！  
灼热的气息扑面而来，温润炽热的唇紧紧压迫你，倏地，他的右手掌猛地托住你的的后脑，左手拦腰拥住我，人更贴近。  
你的口里是纯男性的味道，淡淡的烟味，唇舌柔韧而极具占有欲。身下仿佛什么东西顶着你，你低头一看，看到他跃跃欲试的小兄弟 ，刷地脸红了。  
他将你抱起，你两条腿缠在他精壮的腰上，不知什么时候阵地已经转移到了床上。知道你是第一次  
第一次，他选择后入

“宝贝儿，看看你流了多少水！别怕疼”他顺着臀缝摸向小穴，富有技巧性地不停地揉阴蒂，另一只手拦腰抱着，  
“.阿……哈..”穴里一股液体喷出来，李鹤东安抚的亲了亲你的耳后“没事”，说完他就从后面顶了进去

“啊……疼..啊……”几乎是进去的瞬间就把你顶出了哭腔“太大了，阿，.太大了..怎么可以.这么大”  
你挣开他的手摸向自己的小腹，仿佛能够摸到“坏了，要坏了！出……出去，疼！”  
“让我进来的是你，让我出去的还是你，你要我怎样？”他也摸上你的小腹“宝贝儿，你放松，夹得我要断了”  
“.太深了..阿.放.放……开我.疼…好疼”  
他只笑了笑，“忍着些，长痛不如短痛”，他一插到底  
“啊哈.不要.不要..啊哈..唔……要坏了，要坏了吖”  
李鹤东一只手只手揽着你的腰肢，开始提速抽插，另一只手在臀瓣上抚摸，一巴掌接着一巴掌朝着洁白的臀肉打去。你仿佛疼痛与快感共存，快感占了上风，这是你从未有过的一种感觉。两只手揪着床单，又揪着枕头，以此找到一个支点防止他将你撞出去。  
“啪！啪！啪”这个房间都是你们交合的声音，都是水液激扬的声音，还有你的娇喘声，以及他的低吼声。渐渐地，只觉得好似一阵电流从你们交合之处慢慢向上，从小腹向上到大脑，从阴核处向下抵达脚趾，最后抵达全身的每一寸皮肤，一阵阵酥麻传来，仿佛有千千万万只密密麻麻的小虫子在皮肤上啃食，你不自主地有些痉挛，让整个人想要蜷缩在一起。

你实在是没有力了，若不是他从后面抱着你，便一定会狠狠摔在床上，“不……行了”疼痛仿佛再次占了上风，疼到你又开始挣扎，他按住你轻声哄你，同时顶开你身体深处那块软肉，你哭的满脸是泪向他求饶。

这时一股热流就浇上了内壁，软肉深处敏感的要命，被精液一打又让你又高潮了一波，与上一次高潮不同，内壁收紧，他闷哼了一声，“宝贝儿，这就不行了？以后还得多来啊。”

“射……射进去.…会怀.……啊哈.唔——嗯……”慌乱的开口“别..我啊哈..唔.”他搂住你的腰贴向他“乖宝贝儿，有了小宝贝儿了就生下来，我养你们娘儿俩。”

你转过身铺进他怀里撒娇“疼.”他揉操你的头发“乖，给你揉揉好不好?”  
“好”

你是万万后悔说出这个“好”字的。他将你推倒，一手揉捏着胸前的柔软，挑逗着乳头，乳头慢慢地立了起来。另一只手揉着阴蒂，他指腹粗糙的皮肤揉压着你下身娇嫩的阴蒂，惹得你一阵阵娇喘，两条腿不由得想要合在一起，他哪里允许呢？

一只大手挡在中间，加快了速度，也加重了力度，那快感再一次涌上，与之相伴的是从小穴里面流出来的蜜液。

你两条腿不端从弯到直，摩擦着床单，也撩拨着李鹤东。很快，火被你点着了。他两只手分开你的腿，埋头亲吻你的下体。温暖的舌头探入小穴，模拟相交的动作进进出出。

“叔叔，叔叔，要……要……给我好不好，我好难受”你实在是受不了他如此调戏，娇喘着来讨好他“嗯～唔啊，吖，要……嗯～嗯～～”

叔叔两个字着实是刺痛了他的骨膜，他略带惩罚性地咬了你一口，抬起头来“你叫我什么？”

“老公，亲爱的，我错了，给我好不好，难受～”你扭着腰肢企图来缓解自己的难耐

“小骚货，等着，这就给你”，话音未落将你两条修长的腿扛在他的肩头，两只大手紧紧地抓着你的腰肢，下体弹了出来对准穴口快准狠地插了进去，一下一下仿佛要将你撞碎 

你的药性仿佛下去了些，理智也逐渐恢复，想克制一下不要叫的那样淫荡，他却是看出了你的小心思，一下一下将你克制的叫声撞了出来，姑娘一声一声的，是他最好的催情药。

他感受到了你的异常“怎么了宝儿”  
“别……别顶了，要尿了，要尿了，别～”他坏心眼地朝着宫口顶，一下比一下更用力，被顶弄的快感上来了，内壁收紧，你猛地一夹，他一声低吼“你要夹断你爷们啊”一股热潮打在你的内壁上，你们一起到了，与之而来的还有淡黄色的液体。  
“呦！吹了，真是个宝儿啊！”他狠狠地亲了你一口  
你无力地瘫在床上，有气无力地说着“我不行了，叔叔，放过我吧……不对不对，老公～我不行了，好困，想睡——睡觉”  
他将你打横抱起来“这才哪到哪啊，不行！”  
你搂着他的脖子愈发紧了些，生怕失力掉下去“我好困，好累”  
他啵地亲了你一口“好好好，给我们宝贝儿洗干净睡觉”


End file.
